


Yin - Yang

by RahDamon



Series: KaneKane Week Collection [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: I have no idea where this will be going, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahDamon/pseuds/RahDamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were just two sides of a coin and Shiro had to prove this to Haise. And he might as well give the Ghoul investigator a taste of the ghoul life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yin - Yang

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea what to do this. Also this will probably not finished during KaneKane week itself because I am struggling to keep up and only post this so I can keep the series going.

Morals played a huge role in his struggle to accept himself and his new life.

 

First he had clinged so pathetically to his humanity and the social construct of ‘Killing is bad’ or rather ‘Killing humans is bad’ that he had even refused to eat. And even when he had started eating it had been through sugar cubes he didn’t work for and that hadn’t offended his human sensibilities keeping the illusion he was still human upright.

 

After the gentle hands of Jason and Aogiri Tree he had done the reverse. Thrown away his humanity and name like they were trash and indulging into the madness of a ghoul and the complete freedom of killing without a thought at times. Rarely he let himself go that much but there had been moments during these six months after his torture that he had made his inner Rize proud by binge eating ( although unlike Rize he hadn’t targeted humans but other ghouls).

 

And now Shiro was once again facing a moral issue of what to do after magically ( Hide, Hide always managed to break the laws of space and time, go figure) being transported into the future.

 

For starters he disliked the future. He had been here for less than a month but the information he gathered during his short stay was less than welcome.

 

Anteiku was known as the destroyed ghoul cafe of the 20th Ward. Aogiri Tree was at the height of its powers. Nagachika Hideyoshi had been missing since the Anteiku Raid. There was no information to be found about any of his group, or at least not any he could find with his current situation as Shiro had tried not to make himself known. And worst of all, …

 

Kaneki Ken didn’t exist.

 

It was like someone had taken a rubber and erased his presence out of existence. Which was , to be honest, rather easy to do as his Aunt had never cared for him and the only one (besides any ghouls that were already hunted) who would have searched for him was declared missing.

 

No official record, even his school records had been erased. He might have changed his identity to Shiro instead of keeping Kaneki Ken but that was with the certainty that he could always go back to being Kaneki Ken.

 

This certainty had been ripped apart and stomped on in this timeline and world.

 

Shiro would have been fine if he had found out he was dead but through a stroke of luck he’d come across his own scent while prowling through side alleys for ghouls to feed on. His fresh scent tinged with the sharp, lab-like scents of a Quinque.

 

Curious and slightly dismayed he had followed the scent and come across an interesting sight. Someone that could pass as his double if it weren’t for the black roots and the Quinque swinging in his hands and decapitating some poor ghoul.

 

His double had sighed while a kid with a medical eyepatch praised him looking awestruck but calling him Sasaki-san. As Shiro sniffed he huffed in surprised. The smell of his double was intimately familiar as his own yet the kid also smelled ghoul-like as well as human.

 

He would have watched them more if his double hadn’t frozen and then turned around viper-like and his eyes were caught by gray ones. Like staring into a mirror. Ensnared into your own reflection.

 

But the double’s hand twitched and the mirror shattered Shiro hightailing it out of his hiding spot.

 

This encounter was curious and proved that Kaneki Ken existed without existing; that there were two persons who had once been Kaneki Ken and could exist at the same time, and that they could stand on opposing sides, CCG and Ghoul.

 

It was no use contemplating the farce Shiro’s life had become and he didn’t even try to resist insanity as it slipped in.

  
Shiro thought that must be obvious as he stood in front of the apartment this other non-Kaneki self lived in with a bag full of white and black dye. 


End file.
